


Let's Be Exposed and Unprotected

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, post-CATWS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky喜欢仰躺在床上，被高大的、赤裸的Steve压在身下，与整个世界隔绝。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Exposed and Unprotected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let's Be Exposed and Unprotected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619624) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



Bucky无声地进入卧室并用脚跟轻轻推上门。Steve仍在床上熟睡，透过玻璃窗有清晨的日光落在他身上，显得他的皮肤象是金色的，头发也闪闪发亮。

于是Bucky的世界里就只剩下眼前的Steve，手里的两个杯子都磕到了一起。几滴咖啡溅在他的金属手腕上，他下意识地舔掉，金属味令他咋舌。

“早安。”他小声说着走进房间。

Steve没有动，呼吸还是很恬静，很沉稳的样子，是Bucky恢复了大半的回忆里从未有过的样子。

“Steve。”Bucky悄悄地叫他。他把杯子放在床边的小桌上，伏下身看着Steve，毫无理由地——只是因为想要这么做——把他额头上的头发拨开。

Steve的嘴角勾了起来，Bucky分不清他究竟是睡着了还是装模作样。他总觉得自己应该有分辨的能力，但事实上他没有，没有也不要紧。

“咖啡来了，Steve。”Bucky说完这句话就轻轻地吻他。直到吻上了他才意识到这样做或许有些不妥，或许应该先忍耐着获取对方的许可才行；不过Steve已经在回吻，所以这又是一件无关紧要的事。

Steve笑着与他温存，愉快地贴在Bucky的嘴唇上轻哼，然后睫毛扑扇几下睁开眼。“好，”他说，“早安。”

“早安。”Bucky回应道，没有挪开身体。Bucky知道自己最近容易盯着什么东西出神，会久久地凝视着不去看其他。不过Steve会在他眼神吓人的时候提醒几句。至于现在，Steve只是微笑，让Bucky尽情地沉溺在他双眼中那一片美丽的蓝。

“几点了？”Steve低语，象是他不愿打破这一刻，不愿让目光落在时钟上。

“还早。”Bucky这么回答，而不是6：42，别问我为什么知道。

“很好。”Steve说着把Bucky抱到床的另一边。

Bucky可以挣扎，但他不想。他喜欢Steve跟过来隔着毯子伏在他身上吻他。

Steve在笑，Bucky觉得自己好像看到了太阳，他觉得这是……非常奇妙的感觉。

“老天，你醒得真快。”Bucky说，往旁边挤了一点，让Steve的上半身更妥帖地压住他。

“有人刺激我。”Steve说。他的手抚上Bucky的胳膊，手指轻轻地摩挲，然后向下滑到Bucky的手上与他十指交握。

Bucky在接吻的时候不自觉地攥紧Steve的手指。他感觉Steve随着亲吻的加深和开始用舌头侵犯自己的口腔后，清醒的范围也扩大了。Bucky大概永远也不会对此厌倦。分离太久，他无法形容这份美好。他呻吟着想要挣开双手好去触碰更多的Steve。

Steve玩笑似地低吼着抓住Bucky的手，用力压在床上。

Bucky几乎无法呼吸。但在他还没来得及彻底品尝这突来的欢愉感，Steve却咬牙后退了，象被烫到似地放开Bucky的手。

“对不起，我很抱歉。”Steve飞快地说，“我不知道自己在想什么。”

Bucky眨眼睛。他有点儿太过沉迷，不能理解这转折从何而来，不过他还是用手肘支起上半身歪头看着Steve。“难道你不是在想着接下来可以狠狠干一场？”他问，“因为我正有此意。”

“我不是故意要按住你的，”Steve说，看起来满心罪恶感，“我从不想让你有被迫去做什么事的感觉……”

“该死的，Steve，”Bucky打断他，“我清楚的很，如果我不喜欢，我会叫你住手。”Steve没有吭声，Bucky觉得自己兴致也没了，于是他坐起来伸手去抱Steve。“别露出这种脸。我不再是他了。”

他，就是那个只会完成命令从来不懂拒绝的空虚躯壳。（在Bucky的体内，仍然保留着一小部分的他。但每天Bucky都与之顽强搏斗着，他需要Steve的帮助，好自欺欺人地相信这一部分已经泯然无踪。）

“我明白。”Steve说。他耸耸肩，结实的肩头在T恤下动了动，他说：“抱歉。”

“没事。”Bucky说。他在床上转过身躺到Steve旁边，身体紧紧地贴上去。“可能用做爱来叫你起床是个坏主意。”

“不，主意是不错。”Steve说，“你可以再试试。”他一手搂住Bucky的肩另一手为他端来咖啡。

“我会记住的，”Bucky保证道，“那么你也要考虑一下压着我之类的事，”他拍拍Steve（迷人的）手臂，“是说，现在的你应该也做得到。”

“应该？”Steve挑眉问。

“唔。”Bucky用咖啡杯掩住嘴角的笑，“至少你有争取的机会。”

——

夜已深，他们好像已经彼此亲吻了不知道多久。Zola对他做的事情（Clint将其称作“被超级血清给侵犯了”）当中有一项还算不错，就是Bucky不再需要大量睡眠，Steve亦然，所以如果他们想搞一整晚，就能搞一整晚。

Steve花了非常非常长的时间为Bucky口交，好半天才留下一个吻爬上床来，低头开始亲Bucky的嘴。

“呃，你嘴里一股老二的味道。”Bucky抱怨归抱怨，还是伸手捉住Steve的头发不让他退开太远。

“别把你自己老二的味道怪在我头上。”Steve露出他特有的美国队长对你感到很失望表情。Bucky百分百肯定这表情不该用在这样的的场合。

“凭什么，你比我摸得还要多。”Bucky反唇相讥，Steve垂头靠在Bucky的脖子上狂笑。

Bucky也笑了，释然地认为自己终于说了该说的话，让Steve感到快乐。他的手指穿梭在Steve发间，轻扯他头顶比较长的那几撮。

“嗨，Rogers，”Bucky说，“想不想上我？”

Steve抬头。他的眼睛仍因大笑而湿润明亮，嘴唇仍因服务过Bucky的性器而显得红润。眼下，Bucky最喜欢的就是他们所在的这张床。

“有此意向。”Steve说着慢慢点头，好像正考虑着似地。

Bucky的本能是把这个混蛋捶一顿，但他下不了手，他就是不能做出任何可能会伤到Steve的行为，即使是这样小小的一件蠢事。所以他选择在Steve身上挠痒。小时候他从没这么干过，总是生怕万一Steve喘不上气。这一招的结果很令人满意。

“别闹。”Steve说，把Bucky的手拍开。

意外的是Bucky没有停手，他把手指头戳在Steve的肋间，享受Steve在他身上不断扭动的战果。

“Bucky。”Steve警告道，握住Bucky一只手。

仿佛是清晨那一段的重播，但这次他们都不动了，互相瞪视着，犹豫下一步该何去何从。

“呼吸。”Bucky赶在Steve抓狂前说。“我的要求不复杂。只想要你一边压着我一边干。”

Steve闭上眼睛。“你不能这样讲。”他嘴里抱怨，性器却垂在Bucky的腿间抖了一抖，把前液弄在Bucky的大腿上。

Bucky微笑。“你会喜欢的，”他说“我保证，会让你那见鬼的保护欲直线膨胀。”

“我知道自己会喜欢。”Steve的声音紧绷。Bucky内心有个小人举起拳头，Steve要妥协啦。“但那不是问题的关键。”

“什么是关键？”Bucky问。他抬起一条腿勾在Steve的腰上把他拉近。

“如果我们现在谈的话就会破坏气氛。”Steve说，“还是继续亲热比较好。”

有一件事，尽管没人对Bucky说过，他却完全自动自发地回想了起来：他是个和Steve Rogers一样顽固一样死脑筋的家伙。“不，不行。”他说，不甚用力地踢着Steve的屁股，“告诉我。快。胆子大点。”

“你很不讲道理知道吗。”Steve说，目光向下落在他身上，“而且那也不是什么重要的事。我只是有些不放心，直到最近你才拥有自主选择的权利，要是我夺走你说不的机会，就显得我很混蛋。”

Bucky的心揪了起来，象是疼痛作祟，又远比那更深重。“过来。”他的声音沙哑，用没有被Steve抓住的手拉下对方，粗暴地吻着。

他们缠绵亲吻，Steve捧着Bucky的脸，拇指就按在他的颧骨上；如此表达出渴望的Steve令Bucky的心凝固了。

“好了，你在听我说话吗？”Bucky问道，两人都眼睛湿润，呼吸急促。Steve没有放开Bucky的手腕，Bucky也没有任何表示。“这是我的选择，明白？我在充分地按照自己的想法行事，我的选择就是叫你压着我干，因为那是我的意愿。”

Steve的嘴巴张开又闭上。他的脸很红，性器更是充血得厉害，腰也贴在Bucky的大腿上微微摇晃。

“你还有什么意见？”Bucky问。

Steve舔舔嘴唇。“没有意见。”他粗着嗓子说。

Bucky意识到自己松了口气；他一直不确定Steve是否愿意，所以一直没有关注自己这方面的渴望；但他是真的渴望这个。

“拿保险套。”Bucky对他说，“还有润滑。”

“我怎么觉得我才是占主导权的那个。”Steve嘀咕着伸手去够床头柜，身体摩擦着Bucky的身体，性器在Bucky的小腹上弄出一片湿滑。

“你还能坚持多久？”Bucky问，挺腰把Steve的那个部位夹在中间，顺便还有他自己的。

Steve在床上丢了一小片保险套和他们常用的润滑剂，拍着Bucky的腰让他重新躺好。“你再这么干，我就撑不住了。”他说，“那多让人伤心。”

Bucky伸下手去握住Steve的性器重重地捏着，直到后者的兴奋度降低几分。“美国队长没耐力，”他说，“那才让人伤心。”

“去你的。”Steve边说边打掉Bucky的手，“也不许嘲笑说那是你的意愿一部分。”

“我怎么会嘲笑你？”Bucky无辜地对他笑着。

Steve不再搭理他。他弹开润滑剂瓶盖，样子看上去有点抱歉。“我得放开你一会儿了，好吗？”他说，松开Bucky的手腕。

没有了来自Steve的热度，Bucky的皮肤感觉又湿又凉，他忍不住发出很失落的轻哼。

Steve便俯身亲吻他的手腕，还有他的掌心。Bucky的手指本能地弯曲，他不怎么意外地等到了Steve开始在他的手指上逐个亲吻。

“你这傻瓜。”他说，这么温柔而欢愉的口吻令他羞赧。

“我就是傻瓜。”Steve回答，“痛的话就告诉我。”

“好。”Bucky说。但他不会，他的疼痛阈值高得惊人，比起让Steve难过他当然会选择忍耐。

Steve润滑的手指先是在Bucky的双球上抚弄，这感觉奇怪又滑腻，但也诡异地火辣，Bucky甚至有冲动象个欲火焚身的妞一样并拢双腿。

“那可不是我的屁眼（asshole）。”他抱怨道，作为回应，Steve异常锋利的牙齿在他膝盖上咬了一记。

“你整个人就是个混球（asshole）。”Steve的回答听起来心不在焉，只管专注地往手指上倒润滑剂，在Bucky的双球和小穴间揉弄。

这令Bucky的下腹窜起一阵强烈快感，他紧紧闭上眼，想索要更多。

“用一根手指，然后就直接上我。”他说。不过Steve喃喃了几句远非同意的话，戳进一根手指，就一个指节。

“Steve。”Bucky呼唤他，声音粗糙又过于急切。他不想喊得这么响，他渴望着Steve的整根阴茎，一段指节又有什么好惊吓的；但不知为何，他仍觉得突兀。

他的膝盖上落了一个吻。“你还好吗？”Steve小心地问。

Bucky逼迫自己睁开眼，放松身体。“好，”他说，“再加一根。”

这次Steve没有反对。他在旁边又挤进一根手指。两根手指恰好充实地填满了Bucky，但随后Steve开始深入，深入，刺激便突然加大，大得让人难以承受。即使经过那么多的润滑Bucky也想把异物推出去。

直至最后，突然地，他不再紧绷。突然，他的身体放松了，Steve的手指全部进入了他。Bucky朝着天花板松了口气。

Steve的另一只手揉着Bucky的肚子。“你瞧，”他柔声说，“还说什么准备都不用做呢。”

Bucky眯起眼睛瞪着他，但显然Steve毫无所觉。“你让我变得柔软。”他说。

“根本不够软。”Steve戏谑道。Bucky后知后觉地理解了他的言下之意，不得不忍笑，否则连带Steve的手指一起在体内抖动的感觉太滑稽了。

“总有一天，我要告诉全美国，你满脑子下流思想。”Bucky威胁着。他张开腿让Steve更加顺当地抽动手指。“人们会被吓得魂飞魄散——操，那里，Steve，就是那里——会炒你鱿鱼，任命我来当美国队长。”

“好，”Steve说，“我可以吃吃你的软饭。”

Bucky想说几句类似Steve是怎么死活不肯让自活己来养他的，即使当年他病重得无法工作也从不肯跟着Bucky白吃白喝。他本想这么说的，但他的注意力全被Steve在腿间的动作吸走了。Steve加入第三根手指，弄得Bucky开始爆粗。

Steve的动作缓慢而小心，比什么都让Bucky想要失控，想要告诉他自己是他妈的冬日战士，不是玻璃做的。但能够温柔地对待自己这件事让Steve快乐，一个快乐的Steve又比什么都重要。

“得啦。”Steve开口，一副在花了二十年用手指操弄Bucky后心满意足的口吻。

“什么，别说我终于准备好了。”Bucky恶狠狠地说着，不过他还是用腿勾紧Steve的背，让Steve又在他身上靠了几秒钟才放开。

“我可以再做一会儿前戏。”Steve的蓝眼睛睁得大大地，好像恍然不知自己弄得Bucky快要发疯。

Bucky吞口水。“求你，”他说，“Steve。”

Steve缓缓地眨了一下眼睛，吞咽的时候喉结上下滑动。“没问题。”他低声回答，戴好保险套。

有时候Bucky会觉得，身为一个弃暗投明的前反派杀手，最喜欢传统体位是件颇叫人难为情的事。他相当肯定自己应该热衷于Clint最爱的《Mr and Mrs Smith》所描绘那样一边被摁在地板上狠操，一边四面八方墙倒屋塌。不过Bucky也喜欢这样做爱。他喜欢仰躺在床上，被高大的、赤裸的Steve压在身下，与整个世界隔绝。

Steve将体重撑在一条胳膊上，激烈地吻住Bucky，舌头探进他齿间；另一只手便扶着性器进入Bucky。

Bucky屈起膝盖深呼吸，承受Steve的全部。Steve的手来到他的下腹来回抚摸那儿汗湿的皮肤。这又给Bucky一连串的快感，快感让他的阴茎硬挺起来，Bucky呻吟着。

他抬手，按住头顶的毛毯。“你答应过的，”Bucky说，“拜托。”

“唔？”Steve问了一声，突然反应过来。“噢。”他往床上又去了一点儿，性器在Bucky体内深埋，进入更内部的地方。

Bucky用腿环住Steve，大腿嵌进他腰际的曲线，两个人牢牢地贴在一起。

Steve带着谨慎的专注神情凌驾于Bucky上方，他握住了Bucky的手腕，对金属和另一边都用着同样的力道，拇指刮过Bucky的掌心。

Bucky抬起手，有一瞬间他挣脱了出来但Steve立即又按住他。这次他在Bucky的左手上用了更大的力气，Bucky被压回床上，一动也不能动。

这令Bucky心中始终郁结的某种沉淀，溶解了。

“这是你要的？”Steve问。他的眼睛大而瞑暗，既担心又因之情动。

“确确实实。”Bucky回答，他听见自己的声音异常温柔，但他不在乎。他再度挣扎，不过Steve已经有所预料，因此他抓紧了Bucky直到Bucky的右腕发痛，左侧的关节部位发出轻响。

“不许动。”Steve强势地说。这是美国队长在下令的口吻。Bucky怀疑他自己都未察觉。“你会把自己弄伤。”

Bucky对他微笑。“不，你不会伤到我。”他扭着腰夹紧Steve的分身，“快干。”

Steve只是凝视了他，许久；Bucky在这静止中感到一丝忧虑，他担心自己做了什么离谱的、不象“Bucky”的事。可他找不到头绪所以只能等待，而不是象过去那样一味地道歉。

“你真迷人。”Steve说，他靠近过来所以这句话是被他用吻送进Bucky口中的，“我爱你，你知道的，对吗？”

Bucky闭起眼睛，贴上Steve的胸口；这么做时肩膀有受到牵拉的感觉。“我知道。”他从没有对Steve做出同样告白，他不知道该怎么开口，不过Sam向他保证过Steve了解这一点。

Steve中断了亲吻，额头抵住Bucky的锁骨。他开始抽插，小幅地在Bucky体内进出，性器只浅浅退出一寸就往前顶入，顶得Bucky浑身发颤。

Bucky的头往后靠，随着Steve每一次撞击到那个甜美的位置而呻吟。他的手握紧又松开，想要集中精神，但在意识深处Bucky仍能看见Zola，Rumlow，Alexander Pierce。他仿佛感觉有钢条固定住了自己胳膊，他将无法逃脱，他将经受痛苦，但当他醒来时一切都会归为旧梦。

“嘿，Steve，放手。”Bucky说。Steve僵住了，他立刻放开Bucky的手腕并直起身。

Bucky深呼吸，意识回到了现实，回到由Steve温暖又强壮的双手抚慰着他的现实。他笑了。

“怎么了？”Steve问，“Bucky？你还好吗？”

“我很好，”Bucky保证道，“就知道我一开口你就会松手。”

Steve皱眉。“当然，”他说，“我当然会。”

“是啊，我知道。”Bucky重复着，“过来吧。”

Steve在犹豫，所以Bucky向他伸出手臂。他的胳膊感觉很沉，象是带有“未经Steve允许不能擅自移动”的自我意识一般。Steve在Bucky碰到他之前就抓住Bucky的手，将十指与他交缠着，握紧。

“对不起。”Bucky说，仰头看着Steve，“刚才很糟是不是？我只是，需要试试看，有时候。”

Steve点点头。他看起来很悲伤，但并不愤怒，甚至连不悦都没有表现出来。“只要你想，试多少次都可以。”他说，Bucky发现Steve很明白，所以他叹了口气。

“我是不是坏了你的兴致？”他问。Steve还在他体内，几乎全部都在，不过Bucky能感觉到他已经没有刚才那么硬了。

“不。”Steve俯下身吻他。他们十指交扣的双手落在Bucky腰侧。这个角度更好，Bucky知道自己若再想挣脱必然需要艰苦搏斗。

于是他沉沦在这个吻里，沉沦在床上，逐渐闭上眼睛。他们温存太久，沉沦的Bucky甚至没注意到Steve的性器重新打起精神，直至对方狠狠撞过来，完完全全地顶在他的前列腺上。

Bucky眼睛一花。

他咬到了Steve的嘴唇，他绝对不是故意的，但Steve好像不在意，只是与他吮吻着呻吟着。

Bucky尝到铁锈味。他想看看自己有没有让Steve流血太多，但没有机会。Steve动作骤然急切了很多，他退出来，双手和膝盖撑着床，挪开嘴唇。

“我可以干你吗？”Steve问，现在他的嘴唇是在Bucky的耳边，“我是说，好好地干一场？”

Bucky的分身竟然抽了一记。“老天，”他咕哝道，然后说：“可以，可以，你可以干我了，现在就行。”

“呃，好吧。”Steve说，搞得好像不是他先问的一样。他放开Bucky的双手，不过因为一直没有中断过吻所以Bucky的呜咽就不那么渴切。“来，”Steve说，双手托在Bucky的腋下，“再朝床头去一点。”

Bucky挣扎着朝Steve用力的方向挪动，体内的空虚感太讨厌。他的脑袋挨到了枕头。“你是要我到这儿？”他问。

Steve重重地吞口水，咳了两声。“差不多。”他回答，掌心拍了拍床头的架子。很棒的床架，坚固的金属又带着怀旧感，正如他们的新公寓里其他家具一样。

“这里弯曲的地方看到吗？”Steve问着，指向末端弯曲的纹路，“我想要你分别抓住这两边。能做到吗？”

Bucky当然做得到。他不知道Steve做到最后还想玩什么花样，但他一向遵从对方的计划，至于结局，目前基本好坏参半。

所以他举起手，手指握住了Steve指示的位置，紧紧抓好。“可惜我们没有手铐。”他漫不经心地随口说道。

不过Steve倒是僵了一下，脸上一下子什么表情都没有，然后才硬梆梆地开口：“闭嘴，除非你希望五秒钟之内就完事。”

“在你搞了这么久前戏以后？”Bucky反问，为了掩饰火热的渴望而用了傲慢的腔调。

“Bucky，拜托闭嘴。”Steve动作很快地将Bucky的腿压到胸前，让他下半身腾空起来。他用一只手托在Bucky后背等待片刻，最后Bucky明白过来他的意思，两只脚踩到了床单上。

“操。”Bucky说。当他第二次叫出来的时候感情就强烈了许多，因为Steve扶着性器撞进他体内。

Steve的双手按在Bucky胸前，拇指搔刮Bucky的乳头许久，几乎令他疯狂。然后那双手游移到Bucky的锁骨两边，就压在他高高抬起、紧抓着床头的胳膊附近。

Steve往下压，他的体重大半压在Bucky身上，压得他哽了一声，手上更加用力。

“我想这样操你。”Steve告诉他，Bucky无法分辨这是Steve为了满足他的要求，还是本身有这样的渴望。“你受得了吗？”

“我他妈当然受得了。”Bucky说。他向右扭过头，Steve都还没有动他就感到无比的重压。“来吧。”

于是Steve上了。他开始深深地，全力地占有Bucky，高大而强壮的身体，与其说是看到不如说Bucky是感觉到的。有汗水流进Bucky的眼里，他的眼睛模糊了，开始刺痛了，他咬牙抬起下半身迎合Steve的每一次撞击。

Bucky的上身完全无法动弹，被Steve死死地压住——他用手按住Bucky的身体，用命令使Bucky的手指在床栏上揪紧。

这就是Bucky想要的一切。甚至也许是他自始至终全部的渴望。从他每天醒来，每天都想到自己曾被剥夺了多少东西以后，这就是他全部的渴望。Steve象是在偿还他，正在将Bucky想要的东西用Bucky希望的方法偿还给他，又象是抚慰了他的身体，让Bucky不用再担心不用再为自己的失控而害怕，让他相信成为武器的Bucky已经不复存在。

就象是，Bucky已经是Steve的了，比过去更多更多地属于他。所以Bucky就可以放松，可以沉沦，可以什么都不要想，因为Steve已经拥有了他。

Bucky没有意识到他快要高潮直至被快感呼啸着淹没，他射了出来，前面完全不经抚慰就在两人之间射得一塌糊涂，高潮后的余韵让他战栗，颤抖，浑身冒汗，大口喘息。

Steve呆住了，他的脸色发红，动作更猛烈。他的手指嵌进Bucky的皮肤产生了奇怪的痛感，但Bucky不在乎，Bucky希望这痛感能化为痕迹留在身上。

“快点儿Steve，”Bucky说，尽管距离很远，不可能够得到，他还是伸长脖子想要吻他，“高潮时间到了。”

Steve的笑与呻吟交织，他缩短两人的距离，热情而粗鲁地吻住Bucky，腰狠顶了一下，性器抽动着，在Bucky的唇齿间释放出十分好笑的高潮的呼喊。

接着Steve瘫软下来，两只手也滑开了。他还剩一点儿力气把身体挪到旁边不至于全部压在Bucky身上，然后把脸挨着他的肩膀，活像这辈子再也不愿起来似地长叹一声。

Bucky微笑着转过脑袋，嘴唇去吻Steve汗湿的发际线。

“喂，”他说，Steve没动静，“喂，Cap？”

Steve艰难地睁开眼睛发出类似牢骚的咕哝。

“我可以碰你吗？”Bucky轻声问。他不知道自己是否该感觉难堪还是怎样，但没有Steve的允许，他根本不能主动放开床架。

Steve睁大眼睛，湿滑的分身抵在Bucky大腿上最后又抽动了一下算是谢幕。“当然可以。”他说。Bucky一放开手就被他握住了，包裹在掌心揉搓着。

他的两只手都僵硬了，右手还有些酸，不过Bucky无所谓。他慢慢抽回手，把Steve推回原位。

“我只想碰碰你，”他说，“你可以继续去回味一下，荡漾一下。”

Steve挨在他身边蜷起身体，额头靠到Bucky胸前。“我起码得拿掉保险套。”他口齿不清地说着，话语都混到一起，似乎又回到了很久很久以前在布鲁克林时的口音。

“为什么？你要用保险套干嘛？”Bucky调笑。他的手臂搭到Steve身上抱住他，比他愿意承认的要——更紧。“谢谢。”

“干嘛谢我？”Steve问，嘴角却勾起了，成为一个微笑，这个微笑就印在Bucky的胸口。

“配合我来这么一出。”Bucky说。这一次他的嘴唇吻到Steve的头顶，他觉得自己想触碰对方的念头怎么都无法压抑。

Steve耸肩，肩膀的起伏蹭过Bucky的肋骨。“挺公平的，你也一直听从我的计划。”他的视线透过睫毛往上飘，“另外，我也没怎么挣扎就投入起来。你发现没？”

Bucky得意洋洋。“发现了。”他当然发现，并且他太他妈感激Steve，比平常更感激，只是他不会说出口；没必要让Steve更头痛。“下次用手铐吗？”

Steve干笑，额头靠着Bucky的皮肤摇来摇去。“你认真的？”

Bucky觉得轻松，觉得惬意得要命。他希望这一刻能永恒。“老兄，我对做爱时的小怪癖一向是抱有认真态度的。就是得先找个人下手偷一副。我敢说Natasha有手铐。或许Coulson也有；他看起来就是好那口的。”

“Bucky。”Steve抱怨起来，“拜托你先让我睡一觉。”

“好吧，这点我还可以答应。”Bucky说，然后他把Steve拉得再近一点儿，看着他慢慢地进入梦乡。

 

end


End file.
